Alice Garden Pods computer
is a computer that appears in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It can be found in the receptionist office in the Alice Garden Pods hotel in Lower Hengsha, China. Login / Password The computer has a security rating of 3. Login: asgarden Password: rbbthole E-mails COMPLAINT From: thrivingnightowl@hengsha.chi.prc To: guestsupport@AliceGardenPods.hi.prc Mr. Chou, This is the THIRD time that I have noticed trash piling up in the corridor outside pod 222. Mr. Xu's lack of courtesy toward the other guests in this hotel is horrendous and only likely to get worse if management - namely YOU -- doesn't do something about it! Do you WANT your establishment to get a reputation as being a rat hole? If you do not rectify the situation soon, I will be forced to take my complaint to the Authorities. And I am quite sure that SEVERAL of your clients and business partners will not appreciate seeing armed soldiers patrolling in here. Sincerely, Lui Changchang Pod 232 Pod 301 From: hive-master@thehive.hi.prc To: guestsupport@AliceGardenPods.hi.prc Chou-- make sure 301 gets whatever the fuck he wants. boys, girls, internet access, sodas noodles, or the fucking moon. Our LP brothers have got big plans for him in HK, which means WE need to keep him happy until we slip him onto their ship. After that, he's their problem. -T Lease Extension From: wue@hengsha.chi.net To: guestsupport@AliceGardenPods.hi.prc Mr. Chou, I don't know what's going on with that construction permit, but it looks like I will be forced to extend my stay here by yet ANOTHER three months. I simply don't understand what's happening on Shuigou Plaza. When I put my downpayment in, they promised me the new condos would be ready by spring! Can SOMEBODY cut through all this bureaucracy and jumpstart the building efforts? At least I have YOU to thank for your understanding and patience. The last thing I need to worry about right now is being thrown out on the streets. Sincerely, Wu Enlai URGENT RESPONSE NEEDED From: 419@scowlingmask.ni To: guestsupport@AliceGardenPods.hi.prc Attention: The President/CEO Dear Sir, Confidential Business Proposal Having consulted with my colleagues and based on the information gathered from the Nigerian Chambers Of Commerce And Industry, I have the privilege to request for your assistance to transfer the sum of 47,500,000.00 (forty seven million, five hundred thousand credits) into your accounts. The above sum resulted from an over-invoiced contract, executed commissioned and paid for about five years (5) ago by a foreign contractor. This action was however intentional and since then the fund has been in a suspense account at The Central Bank Of Nigeria Apex Bank. We are now ready to transfer the fund overseas and that is where you come in. It is important to inform you that as civil servants, we are forbidden to operate a foreign account; that is why we require your assistance. The total sum will be shared as follows: 70% for us, 25% for you and 5% for local and international expenses incident to the transfer. The transfer is risk free on both sides. I am an accountant with the Nigerian National Transhumanism Corporation (NNTC). If you find this proposal acceptable, we shall require the following documents: (a) your banker’s name, telephone, account and fax numbers. (b) your private telephone and fax numbers – for confidentiality and easy communication. © your letter-headed paper stamped and signed Alternatively we will furnish you with the text of what to type into your letter-headed paper, along with a breakdown explaining, comprehensively what we require of you. The business will take us thirty (30) working days to accomplish. Please reply urgently. Pod 128 From: cleaningstaff@AliceGardenPod.hi.prc To: guestsupport@AliceGardenPods.hi.prc Mr. Chou, This morning, I go to make Pod 128 ready for next guest, as you say, but when I open it, I see many items of former guest still inside. You SURE she is not coming back? This not feel right to me. Maybe I make a mistake and write down wrong pod number? Please let me know what to do. Zeng See Also * MY DIARY (by Chou Jian) Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers